last year
by hollylouisex
Summary: carla/peter ONE SHOT set 5 years into the future ,bit different to all the other fanfics around at the moment ...


**This fanfic is a bit different ,it's nothing like any of the other fanfics and to be honest I definitely wouldn't like this to be a real storyline but I got the idea in my head and I had to write it down,sorry it's a bit sad and depressing**

Set 5 years into the future peter left leanne and moved away from weatherfield with carla and simon they got married on Christmas eve and had a beautiful baby girl but then on their second wedding anniversary something happened ,something that changed peter Barlow's life forever.

He finished wrapping the rest of the presents and placed them underneath the tree .He was about to turn off the light and head up to bed when something caught his eye…his wedding picture he couldn't help but smile one of those sad smiles when reliving a happy memory .Then he realized tomorrow was Christmas eve,it would have been his third wedding anniversary ,but that's something he wouldn't be celebrating this year .He glanced down at the simple wedding band on his finger and a lone tear trickled down his face .He turned off the light and headed upstairs to go to bed.

Every night before he went to bed he'd check on his sleeping children, just to make sure that they were okay ,he was scared that if he didn't check on them something might happen to them…he couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else. He felt overcome with emotion as he opened the door to his daughter's bedroom ,she was so beautiful but still so tiny ,he couldn't believe she was already one years old .He remembered the day she was born like it was yesterday he smiled remembering how excited they were about finally having a child together ,Carla had had three miscarriages since they first got together and when Bethany grace Barlow was born on the third of September last year they were finally happy there family was complete.

He smiled at his blissfully unaware even though she was 18 months old she was so tiny he could remember him and Carla spending endless nights at the hospital when she was born 12 weeks premature .Beth was tiny but she was perfect and she looked so much like her mum with little tufts of dark hair upon her head and beautiful twinkling eyes .Peter walked towards the cot and stroked his daughters little hand "you look more like your mummy everyday princess,she loved you so much ,she will always love you don't you forget that ,I know you're a bit young now sweetheart but when you get older like your big brother Simon I'll tell you all about your mummy and how amazing she was,you know darling if she could see you now she'd be so proud of you and how big and strong you are" his eyes became fixed upon his wedding ring once again he was never going to let another woman replace her ,as far as peter was concerned Carla was still his wife and that ring was going to stay on his finger until the day he died.

For the past year he'd tried to stop getting too emotional for the sake of his children but for the first time since it happens he broke down he sunk to the floor next to his daughter's cot he placed a hand across his face trying to silence his sobs so he didn't wake his sleeping daughter .Christmas eve was a big day for peter not only was it the day he got married but tomorrow it would be a year since he lost his beautiful wife ,a year since he got the news from a couple of police men that his precious wife had died in a car accident.

It was Christmas eve and Beth had only just been allowed to leave hospital because she was born so premature but peter and Carla had never been so happy since they first got together, everything was perfect. Carla wanted to pop out and get some more presents for beth and simon .

The last words they spoke were 'I love you' before she left. He didn't know he'd never see her again ,he did wonder why she hadn't come home but he put it down to the shops being busy or a large traffic jam but the minute he opened the door to those policemen ,he knew the truth.

She was the love of his life, she was his soul mate ,he'd had his fair share of marriages but he'd never felt this way about someone before she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And now she was gone.

He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, he felt like he didn't have a reason to live anymore. But he was wrong ,he did have a reason to live ;he had two beautiful children who needed him to be strong ,and every day when he woke up no matter how painful it felt inside ,Peter knew that he had to stay strong for the sake of his children. five years ago he finally realized that Carla was his soul mate ,and although they were only together for a short time peter would cherish those memories for the rest of his life.

It wasn't until He awoke to Beth's shrill cries that he realized he'd fell asleep against the side of her cot he sleepily got up and cradled his little girl in his arms ,he never wanted to let her go .Beth was the one thing he had left to remind him of Carla and he was going to cherish her fo the rest of his life.

'dad?' said a familiar voice through a small crack in the door

"come in Si" peter replied in a slightly sad tone

Simon walked into the room and walked closer to his dad ,he looked down at his dad tear-stained shirt before gently placing a hand on his dads shoulder

"dad ,everything's going to be okay you know"

Peter couldn't think of a good enough reply he just looked at his son and smiled a very unconvincing smile

"It's a year today isn't it dad?" peters small nod was the only reply Simon needed

"I miss her too dad, I could tell you really loved her ,I'd never seen you so happy in my life"

"Thanks si I love her so much even now she's gone "

They didn't speak again for a little while they just stood there ,but the silence spoke a thousand words.

"Dad why don't we go and see her, go and put some flowers on her grave"

"Yeah si that's a good idea, that would be nice"

So that afternoon they made the trip to the local cemetery they sat by her graveside for hours ,peter had so much to say to her ,he knew she wouldn't hear him but he spoke anyway. And before they knew it, it was dark.

"Carla I've got to go now, I'll come and see you again soon I promise, and I'll bring Beth and Simon too. There's one thing I need you to remember sweetheart. I love you Carla and I'll never stop loving you until the day I die"


End file.
